Tourments d'éternité
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Le Maître du Temps se souvient de l'époque où il avait connu ce garçon. Il se souvient et il regrette, car chaque jour sans lui le hante un peu plus.


**Bonjour, je reviens vers vous avec un petit texte assez vague, un projet qui m'inspirait pas mal ! Il s'inscrit dans un défi avec image de la _Ficothèque Ardente_ ainsi que dans le concours _200 choix, 3400 points à gagner_ de _La gazettes de bonbons au citron_ où le thème choisi était _voyage dans le temps_. J'espère respecter mes deux petits challenges, comme ça ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Devant son gigantesque miroir, le Maître du Temps regarda l'horloge incrustée dans son chapeau. Il était à peu près trois heures du matin, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Oh, ce n'était pas un problème en soi, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Éternel, les siècles n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui, alors à quoi cela lui aurait servi ? Mais il appréciait de se reposer, de simplement s'étendre et de pouvoir guider son esprit vers des rêves chaleureux de souvenirs qu'il oubliait peu à peu. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Ainsi, cette nuit qui doucement passait, et où le soleil ne tarderait sans doute pas à se lever, le frustrait.

C'était un jour de perdu dans le néant. Un jour où il aurait pu penser à _lui_.

C'était un des seuls souvenirs qui lui était encore clair. Au fil des ans, son passé disparaissait peu à peu, s'effaçait de son esprit, mais cette personne ne voulait pas s'en aller. Inlassablement, elle le hantait, sans même le savoir. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était mort depuis des plombes.

D'un geste rageur, il se détourna du miroir. L'horloge semblait le narguer, lui rappeler que ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'un petit moment de bonheur surviendrait. Sa cape sombre vola dans son dos alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea, sa tête aux cheveux d'or reposant délicatement sur l'oreiller moelleux, si moelleux qu'elle aurait pu disparaître, et il réfléchit. Cela avait duré trop longtemps.

Il était à présent dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère qu'il ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas très bien. Désormais, tout était différent. Les gens et les coutumes avaient changé et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. Pourquoi tant de superficialité au vingt-et-unième siècle ? Cinq-cents ans auparavant, ce n'était pas comme ça ! Et puis, toute cette technologie...

« Vivre avec son temps », lui disait-on. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas très envie. Ironique pour un Maître du Temps ? Probablement, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Quelle époque...

Et si l'espace d'un instant l'idée de cette personne décédée s'était envolée de son esprit, elle était désormais de retour. Trop tôt. Ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ces moments heureux lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et que le sommeil venait le prendre dans ses bras doux ? Il grogna, ça n'allait pas.

Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait une solution à son tourment. Une solution qu'en tant que Maître du Temps il pouvait utiliser. Mais elle était trop horrible, trop, moralement parlant, impossible. Et même s'il vivait encore dans le passé, il l'avait bien compris.

Cette solution consistait à tourner les aiguilles des Horloges de la Vie dans la salle Éternelle, juste en-dessous de sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que la bonne minute, la bonne seconde et surtout, la bonne année ne soient à nouveau siennes. Facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, il savait qu'agir de la sorte supprimerait des milliards et des milliards de vies. Que, si de nombreuses personnes reviendraient d'entre les morts, d'autres n'auront pas encore existé et n'existeront jamais. Il le savait ; le moindre petit changement pouvait déclencher bien des avalanches. Cette vieille femme, qu'il croisait quelques fois lors de ses rares sorties ne naîtrait jamais – et ne mourrait jamais – ainsi que tous ces êtres qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Si madame X ne se mariait pas avec monsieur Y, leurs enfants ne seront pas là, ainsi que les enfants de leurs enfants. Si tout le monde faisait de même, l'équilibre serait totalement bouleversé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Pourtant, personne ne serait au courant ! Les morts n'auront jamais existé et les vivants s'endormiront juste pour toujours. Personne ne pourra lui en vouloir, le regarder sombrement et l'accuser de tous les maux s'il était coupable de quelque chose que tous ignoraient. C'était logique ! Mais était-il prêt à briser les vies de milliards de personnes ? A les arracher de leur bonheur, à les empêcher de vivre, tout simplement ? Il se le demandait. Ce dilemme était atroce. Son bien-être ou sa souffrance ? Celui des gens de cette planète ou leur ignorance, leur disparition ?

Il gémit et passa une main dans sa chevelure presque blanche. Misère, pourquoi fallait-il ainsi endurer le poids de l'immuabilité ? Pourquoi le précédent Maître l'avait choisi lui, plutôt qu'un autre, pour lui seconder pour il ne savait quelle raison ? « Tu devras supporter de grandes épreuves, tu devras supporter toutes les années qui passeront, supporter la mort des gens qui te sont chers, et t'isoler » lui avait-il dit. Qui aurait voulu d'un tel destin ? Mais par vanité, comme toujours, il avait accepté. Et désormais, il ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts.

Quelques tours, seulement. Pas moins, pas plus, et tous ses tracas seraient terminés.

Il voulait revoir son sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé. Il voulait se retrouver à nouveau dans son sillage, tenter de lui parler, de le séduire. Il voulait ne plus être un salaud qui ne pensait qu'à lui sans songer aux conséquences futurs. Il voulait changer les choses, pour son bonheur, et pour celui de ce garçon parti bien trop tôt à son goût.

Jadis, il avait tout raté, sur toute la ligne. Souvent, on disait qu'on n'apprenait la valeur des choses qu'une fois celles-ci dissolues, et c'était bien vrai. Toutefois, comme tous, il ne l'avait compris que trop tard.

A l'heure actuelle, dans son lit confortable, il aurait voulu s'arracher les tympans, pour ne plus entendre encore et encore sa voix au loin, s'arracher les yeux pour que ses visions ne l'assaillent plus, s'arracher le cœur car il n'aurait pas dû l'aimer. Il se pensait sans sentiments, quel doux mensonge qu'était le sien.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tous les cœurs du monde ne viendraient pas à bout de celui qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler le temps – et qui pourtant, n'en faisait rien.

Allez, un petit retour en arrière, juste un ! Il serait toujours le Maître, mais ils seraient réunis. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à la première tentative, il réessayerait, puis encore si son but n'était toujours pas atteint. Puis... encore car il ne voudrait pas le voir mourir à nouveau, il voudrait prolonger à jamais ce moment.

« C'est bon, demain, je le ferai ! » s'arma-t-il de courage et se retournant dans les draps. Il prendrait son courage à deux mains, tournerait enfin ces maudites aiguilles et retrouverait l'être cher. Tant pis pour les autres, tant pis pour l'équilibre. Peut-être que tout serait bouleversé, mais pour une fois, il penserait à lui, et juste à lui. Oui, demain...

Sauf qu'il disait toujours ça. Depuis plus de trois-cents ans.

* * *

 **Pour ma part, même si je ne l'ai pas cité, j'ai clairement pensé à du Drarry en écrivant, avec un Malefoy en Maître du Temps. Mais pour le deuxième personnage, vous êtes libres de penser ce que vous voulez !**

 **Je serais heureuse de connaître votre avis sur ce texte qui change un poil de mes habitudes ! :D**


End file.
